eric,sookie,rachel what an adventure
by RachLuvsEricNorthmanxx
Summary: sookie goes to eric for help because of a call eric/sookie/oc will have lemons minors out!
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to a strange kind of call like that of Eric and Pam's, a sort of makers call except this was quite stronger. I knew one thing, I had to call Eric and tell him what was happening.

I quickly rushed over to my car a, rundown little yellow thing and sped as fast as I could to Fangtasia, a vampire bar and ran up to Pam. She was dressed to impress today. In a black leather skirt and red corseted top. As I walked up I told herself to ignore her lesbian weirdness as I was in no mood for it today." And what do we have here. Sookie you look good enough to eat!" Pam drooled.

"I'm in no mood for it tonight. Where's Eric? I need to speak with him urgently!"

"Where else would he be? He's entertaining the vermin up on his mighty throne"

As soon as I walked into the crowded room, which reeked of sweat and cigarettes, I spotted him. Looking all handsome and manly dressed in his usual attire. A black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots with a black leather jacket. Sometimes I just wanted to go up there and ravage him till he succumbed to my every desire and whim.

"Ah Sookie what do I owe this_ pleasure_ to?"

My knees weakened and I felt myself become wet, but I would not give in_` well not yet at least`_ I thought to myself. I quickly shooed that thought away and came (no pun intended) back to the present. "I have no time for this! I need to talk to you and its urgent!"I whispered as not to arouse suspicion.

"Come we shall take this to my office" He stated. And he jumped off the stage.

I jogged behind him as fast as I could and shut the door behind me.

So what is this all about?" He got strait to business didn't he!

"Well this morning I woke up and I felt a strange kind of call, like you do to Pam. I was wondering who it could have came from and why"

"Well I think we should start by seeing where it came from first" and he went to his desk and pulled out a map. What else had he got in there? He then proceeded to lay it out on the floor and told me to put my finger on where it pulled me to most. My finger stopped on England. Then he got out another map. But this time it was only of England. I then put my finger on the part of England I was most pulled to. It was an insignificant town called Cleethorpes right near Grimsby.

Quickly Eric pulled out his iphone and called Anubis Airlines. It looked like we were going to rainy old England!


	2. Chapter 2

As I stepped out of the plane I noticed something that I was not very used to. It was freezing I forgot that it was very cold in the winter time in England and I was wearing only a skirt with a white t-shirt and a suit jacket. We were in Heathrow airport in London. One of the busiest airports in the world in fact and I was over whelmed. Eric then proceeded to sniff the air then muttered something incoherently, it sounded like Swedish.

"I love cold winters you know, it reminds me of when I was a child and I used to play by the North Sea. Perhaps we will be able to see the sea as we will be so close to it" he said to me.

"Well where's our hire car we've got a long way to drive!"

After that we drove the ridiculously long was to Cleethorpes in silence until I caught him looking at me with hungry eyes. I was then very aware that my skirt was riding up my tanned legs. I then tried to conspicuously pull it down. Out of the corner of my eye I felt is hand move up my leg, under my skirt and into my panties. My breathing hitched and my heart did double time. He cupped my heat, savouring it then he started to rub my clit which started to make me moan. Suddenly he plunged two fingers into me and I was bucking uncontrollably.

"Oh yes, yes, Eric don't stop"

Then suddenly I came and screamed out holding onto the headrest for support. I was stars and was on cloud 9, it was heaven.

"Oh my god! Eric how do you do that?"

"It's a skill that I have learned over many, many years"

I was thinking and then I thought wickedly, _` he did it to me so I'm gonna do it to him`_ and I started to unbutton his pants. The look in his eye nearly made me cum again and it was no surprise to me that he went commando. His cock was huge it must have been at least 10 inches. How would I fit all that into my mouth! I just went for it and took most of him into my hot wet mouth whilst my hands took the inches I could not. He gripped the steering wheel and I smiled inwardly. When I could feel he was close I gripped and massaged his balls and circled the tip with my tongue.

"Lover if you do not want me to cum in your mouth I suggest you stop" he said with a pained voice.

But I would not stop and to show I wouldn't I redoubled my efforts and he came screaming my name and then saying,

"Åh, jag älskar dig Sookie Stackhouse jag aldrig kommer att släppa dig. Du är min!"

I think it was swedish but oh well it must have been nice. I then leened back in my seat and then saw that we were aproaching Cleethorpes. I couldn't wait to get all this all over and done with then get back home to Louisiana. We stopped by the hotel, and a man came out to take our car to a parking space at the back. It looked really fancy and very expensive. The foyer to book in was vary nice aswell with a crystal chandelier and lots of paintings. Even the woman at the front desk seamed friendly enough but her thoughts were something very different. _`Oh how I would just love if he would slam his enormous big huge co...' _I quickly slamed up my mental shields to stop those vulgar thoughts in her head. They went up the grand, old stair case there room, Eric very kindly carrying the cases for me. The room was the best suite they had. I took my time evauating my surroundings. There was a huge beg in the middle of the room with black silk sheets. The walls were varried, white black and red. The carpet was blood red. The cabinet was cherry wood and the sofa white leather, a fire place with the bricks left and the bathroom was pure white with the biggest bathtub/jaccuzi I have ever seen it was amazing! After my look around I decided to go to sleep and put on my baby pink nightgown and drifted off into a peaceful sleep...


End file.
